This invention relates to protective cases for fragile equipment including but not limited to mobile/wireless telephones, radios, pagers, computers, navigation systems, etc.
In recent years the use of cellular and mobile telephones for non business related uses has increased dramatically. In the past the size of the phones has limited the carrying and general mobility of these wireless telephones to large carrying cases and automobiles. Continuing improvement in the art has led to smaller phones which are carried by people without the aid of large bags or automobiles. Currently a large variety of soft leather cases are available to protect the fragile electronics of the wireless telephones. These leather cases provide a limited amount of protection to the telephone. They do not protect the telephone from severe shock damage or damage caused by water or weather.
As people become more reliant on the convenience and safety provided by having wireless telephones with them they are starting to take these phones places were they normally would not have when the phones were bigger.
An increasingly popular activity for a wide variety of people is bicycle riding. Many people who actively partake in recreational and sport bicycling are also owners of wireless telephones. No previous equipment exists that provides a convenient and safe method of carrying a wireless telephone on a bicycle. People want to take their wireless telephones on their bicycling trips in order to maintain necessary communications and as a safety aid in case something goes awry during their trip.
A few solutions have been suggested for taking a wireless telephone along while bicycling.
(a). Wearing the Telephone using the Belt Hook found on a Soft Leather Case
This solution exposes the telephone to any foul weather that may occur. It also does not protect the telephone from shock damage if the owner happens to drop it while cycling or protect the telephone during a crash involving the cyclist. This solution is often uncomfortable to the cyclist. The clothing designed for cycling often uses elastic waistbands instead of belts, which the belt hook on the leather case is designed to attach.
(b). Putting the Telephone in a Backpack or Bike Mounted Bag
This solution does not protect the telephone from severe shock. This solution also puts the telephone in a position where its use is difficult. Hearing the telephone ring while in a backpack or bag is difficult. Retrieving the telephone quickly is made difficult by the other items in the bag. Also, the telephone takes up space in the bag that might be better utilized by other objects.
Further, the telephone is most often needed in situations described above where it is also most likely to be damaged. These situation include a crash or significant rain, cold, or heat. Another class of sports that is becoming more popular is recreational boating in small boats such as canoes, kayaks, and sailboats. These activities present many of the same needs for telephone use and demands upon its protection. In addition, the environment is always wet.
Thus, with the increasing popularity of both the use of wireless telephones and sports such as bicycling and small boating, and the lack of any known means for conveniently holding the wireless telephone to a bicycle frame utilizing a standard water bottle holder, the invention was developed.